Free Territory of Virginia-Hesse
‎ |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} The Free Territory of Virginia-Hesse, often called Virginia-Hesse (FTVH), is a Free Union colony, located in the south-east of Himyar within the Magdalene Ocean to the east of the Kingdom of Cenetis and Abruzicstan. The Free Virginia-Hesse government publications had traditionally continued to commence with "The Free Crown Dependency of Virgnia-Hesse", but recently, more legislation now simply refers to the colony as the "Free Territory of Virginia-Hesse". The Free Territory of Virginia-Hesse consists of the main islands of Virginia and Hesse along with over many other smaller islands and cays. Only three of the islands are inhabited. The capital, Wessingham, is situated on Hesse, the largest island. The islands have a total population of about 1,576,000, of whom approximately 521,000 live on Hesse. The history of the islands with their relationship with the Free Union begun in 1820 when the Free South Himyar Company claimed the islands for Queen Anne of the Free Union. Several crops were introduced to the islands and allowed for a flourishing economy during the 19th and early 20th century, but has seen steady decline. The islands became a Free Crown Dependency in 1854 to King Edward I, and governance was fully transferred to the state of the Free Union in 1913 with the Colonial Governance Act 1913. History of Virginia-Hesse The Free South Himyar Company was established in 1815 by Queen Anne of the Free Union to acquire personal territorial possessions to the Crown of the Free Union. At the time political opinion within the Free Union was little interested in colonial expansion, instead more occupied with the First Industrial Revolution taking place within Engellex and Blois. However, with the expansions of neighbouring countries into the West and Himyar, Queen Anne invested sums of money from the dynastic wealth of the Ducal Family of Salisbury to establish the Free Union abroad. The FSHC was based in Woolwich at Pall Mall. Thomas Wessingham established a permanent settlement on the island of Hesse in 1820, the town of Wessingham. The islands were principally considered a strategic possession, and of less importance to the scramble which was taking place in southern Himyar by the Free South Himyar Company. However, the islands became of some significance when their economic conditions were suddenly favourable. The FSHC introduced sugar cane and tea, amongst other crops, which was to become a highly valued resource of the Free Union because it meant that sugar could be imported into the Free Union at more cheaper values instead of relying on expensive imports from the continent. Due to this valuable trade, slaves from Burgesia were brought over to work on the many plantations. The islands became a Free Crown Dependency in 1854 by a Decree from King Edward I. Incidents and controvery had plagued the reputation of the United Free Company of Engellexic Merchants Trading in South Himyar, the successor to the Free South Himyar Company, and notable uprisings in Virginia highlighted the need of the Crown to act. During this period, the territory of Virginia-Hesse came under direct rule from the Sovereign of the Free Union, until 1913. King William III found it difficult to fulfill his duties as head of state of the Free Union while also administering direct rule to the Free Crown Dependencies, so, in 1913 a Special Bill was put before the House of Lords by the King and passed, transferring the territories to the state of the Free Union, and then became Free Territories. The economic prosperity of the islands agricultural industries declined in the 1930's, mostly due to the Free Union's inability to secure trade routes during the Great War and because of the decline in slavery from its abolition by many other empires. Although slavery has not been abolished within the Free Union. However, the continued attraction of Wessingham as a fashionable city for the high society of the Free Union has allowed the economy of Hesse to flourish with tourism and other cultural industries. Free South Himyar Company The Free South Himyar Company was a Free Union chartered company formed for trade and expansion within East and South Himyar, incorporated in 1815. It began as a monopolistic trading body, establishing early trading stations at Wessingham, Henrietta, New Twickenham, and Birmingham Town. Trade in sugar and tea was its original focus; this broadened to include cotton, silk, and other goods. In 1832 it merged with its rival, Woolwich Himyar Company, and was renamed the United Free Company of Engellexic Merchants Trading in South Himyar. Becoming involved in politics, it acted as the chief agent of Free Union imperialism in Himyar in the 19th century, exercising substantial power over much of the south of Himyar. In 1854 the United Free Company ceased to exist as a legal entity. City of Wessingham Wessingham is the capital and largest city of the Free Territory of Virginia-Hesse. With a population of 324,226 (2007), Wessingham is the commercial centre of the territory and the chief port of the island of Hesse. The city of Wessingham has been the administrative centre of Virginia-Hesse since the islands were first colonised in 1820, and it became the seat of governance when the territory became a Crown Dependency in 1854. Wessingham is one of the most developed and cosmopolitan cities in the Free Union. The city is famous for its various shopping malls as well as boutiques throughout the city, selling designer jewelry and haute-couture clothing. There are also many independent, locally-run establishments, selling a variety of fashions. The city attracts tourists predominantly from the Free Union for the many traditional resorts on the island and from the steam liners which dock in its harbor at Woolwich Quay and Anne Quay several times a week. The city buzzes daily with tourists from the Free Union. There is a fresh produce, meat and fish market on the southeastern edge of the city where fresh produce, meats and fresh fish are sold daily. The Hesse Rum Distillery is located off the central avenue and is one of three rum distilleries on the island. Annual production yields more than 980,000 gallons bottled. The city's skyline is dominated by the clock tower of the Virginia-Hesse Parliament House. The predominant architectual style of the cityscape is 19th century Free Union Industrial. The Culture of Virginia-Hesse Virginia-Hesse became one of the leading centres of fashionable life for the Free Union from the 20th century. It was during this time that Wessingham's Theatre Royal was built, as well as architectural developments that have become famous tourist spots such as Roundshaw Avenue, the Royal Mall, Picadilly Circus and Shelbourne Bridge. Today, Wessingham, has ten theatres – Theatre Royal, Duke of Keswick Theatre, His Majesty's Theatre, the Imperial Theatre, and the Empire Theatre, amongst others – and attracts internationally renowned companies and directors, including an annual season by Sir Geoffrey Gauld. The city also has a long-standing musical tradition; Wessingham Cathedral is home to the Ritherby Choir and is the largest concert venue in the city, with about 20 concerts and 26 organ recitals each year. Another important concert venue is the Square, a 1,700-seat concert hall building which originated as a cinema. The city holds the Virginia-Hesse International Music Festival, Avison Festival and Mozartfest every year. Other festivals include the annual Wessingham Film Festival, Hesse Literature Festival, the Virginia-Hesse Food and Dance and the Hesse Rum Festival, and the Bach Festivals which occur at one and a half year intervals. The city is home to the Edward Art Gallery, the Museum of South Himyar Art, and Ashcroft Museum of Art, numerous commercial art galleries and antique shops, as well as numerous museums, among them Virginia-Hesse History Museum, the Werschel Museum of Astronomy. The''' Virginia-Hesse Royal Literary and Scientific Institution''', now in Queen Square, and founded in 1924 on the base of a 1897 Society for the encouragement of Agriculture, Planting, Manufactures, Commerce and the Fine Arts, has an important collection and holds a programme of talks and discussions. Category:Free Union